Tsukiko's Story
by Masamune Uchiha
Summary: Abandoned at the age of five Tsukiko Arashi stumbles across the hidden leaf village. She a half demon who makes quick friends with Itachi Uchiha and also winds up living in the leaf as the adopted daughter of the 4th Hokage. ITACHIXOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
My name...well I've had a few last names but my first is Tsukiko. I am a half demon yes half human and half wolf demon. I was abandoned by my father at the age of five and found my way to a place called the Hidden Leaf Village. It was there that I met the people who would become my real family; Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Minato Namekaze, Kushina Namekaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake and the many others I will meet along the way. My life has been filled with many hard times. I've been betrayed and abandoned, my friends and family have been killed in front me, I've been kidnapped and injured to the point where I didn't think I'd see tomorrow. I've had my fare share of fights and won most of them too. I've spent a lot of nights in my room crying till I fell asleep but even after all of that, I've laughed so hard I couldn't breathe, pulled pranks and smiled as I cleaned up after them. I've met soo many great people. I've been on teams that supported me and I supported them. I've had a lot of great teachers and I'm proud to be a leaf village shinobi. I would never trade a single day of my life because then I wouldn't be who I am today and dammit I like that person! My name is Tsukiko and this is my story.

Tsukiko ran through the forest, stray branched catching at her tail and legs. She had no idea where she was or where she was going all she knew was that for some reason she had to go. Her father sent her away and she didn't know why. She was five years old and she had nowhere else to go. She had been running for days now and she finally stumbled across a village. She approached the gates multiple times but always retreated back to the forest. She sat down and laid back against the tree she had been sleeping on for a couple days now. She wanted to go in and get help but she was scared. She was scared that these people would reject her like her father did. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep a little. After a few minutes she heard a voice.  
"Hello?"  
She looked up to see a boy with dull black hair and pools of black for eyes. She just looked up at him nervously.  
"My name is Itachi what's your name?"  
"T-T-Tsukiko."  
Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.  
"Come on you can't stay out here all day!"  
"B-but-"  
"But what come on I'll take you back to my house!"  
Tsukiko let the boy pull her through the gates of the village. They walked through the streets until they turned onto one street. There were many houses along this street and finally the boy let go of her arm and she followed him into one house. There were two other people in the room when she walked in.  
"Mother, Father look who I found today."  
"Itachi, who is that?"  
"This is Tsukiko."  
Tsukiko looked at the people whose eyes were obviously fixed on the wolf ears at the top of her head. Then the man walked over to her.  
"What's your last name girl?"  
"Arashi."  
"Where do you live?"  
"I-I don't know sir."  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"F-father told me to leave a-and never come back."  
The man looked at her eyes wide.  
"Come with me."  
Tsukiko followed the man as he left. They went back through the village until the man stopped at large red building. They walked up the stairs and stopped in front of a door. The man knocked on the door and opened it once given the okay. Hey walked into a large room. There was a man with blonde hair sitting at a desk at the far side of the room. The blonde haired man looked up with a smile.  
"Fugaku Uchiha what can I do for you?"  
"My son Itachi, found someone today."  
"Who did he find?"  
Tsukiko shyly moved from behind the man.  
"Lord Hokage are you thinking what I'm thinking."  
The blonde haired man looked at her and blinked a few times.  
"She's a half demon."  
The blonde haired man walked over from his desk and crouched down so that he was eye level.  
"What's your name?"  
He sounded kind and he had a smile on his face.  
"T-Tsukiko A-Arashi."  
"Where are you parents?"  
When she didn't answer the question the other man spoke for her.  
"I thinks she was abandoned."  
The blonde haired man looked up at the other in shock.  
"Abandoned! Who would abandon a small child like this?!"  
"I don't know."  
The blonde haired man looked angry at first. But then he looked back down and his big warm smile returned.  
"Tsukiko, I have a very important question for you."  
"W-what is it?"  
"Would you like to live with me? If you like you can be a part of my family."  
Tsukiko just stared in shock. She was abandoned by her parents yet this strange man who she hardly knew was offering her to a home and more importantly a family, a real family. She was overwhelmed and all she could do was nod her head in silent excitement. Both of the men laughed a little. The blonde haired man bent down and pulled her into a hug. Tsukiko felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes but tried hard to keep them back even if they were happy tears she didn't these people to see her cry.  
"S-so are you my father now?"  
The man smile got bigger and he nodded his head.  
"That's right Tsukiko. I promise I won't ever leave you alone. You'll never be alone again."  
And then for the first time in a long while she smiled. The life that had taken one wrong turn after another was finally given another path.

Chapter 1.

One year later

Tsukiko slipped on her shoes and opened the front door.  
"Father, Mother I'm going to go see Itachi now! His father said he'd help me with my ninja training today!" Minato walked over and scooped Tsukiko up into a hug and he swung her around as she giggled.  
"Alright Tsukiko have fun. Be careful and make sure you listen to okay."  
"I will, promise!"  
"Do you want me to walk you over there before I head to the Hokage tower?"  
"Sure!"  
Minato smiled. And looked back toward the kitchen.  
"Alright Kushina were leaving now."  
From the kitchen came a reply.  
"Alright I want both of you back in time for supper!"  
"Okay!"  
The two walked out the door and down the road to the Uchiha district. Once in the Uchiha district Tsukiko was looking around and smiling as she waved and said hello to everyone on the street. The Uchiha's knew Tsukiko fairly well due to her spending so much time with Itachi. Itachi was her best and only friend in the leaf. She spent most of her mornings and afternoons playing and training with him. In another week she would be joining him at the ninja academy. They finally arrived at their destination and Tsukiko ran to the door and knocked on it excitedly. Itachi's mother opened the door and looked down with her usual smile.  
"Good morning Tsukiko, oh and good morning to as well lord Hokage."  
"Good morning is Itachi up yet?!"  
She laughed.  
"Actually Itachi is sleeping later than usual today but you're welcome to come in and wake him up. Breakfast is almost ready anyways so I'd be waking him up in a couple minutes either way."  
Tsukiko turned around and ran back over to Minato. She gave him a hug looking up at his face.  
"Your gonna come back and walk me home right?"  
He smiled and ruffled her hair, making her wolf demon ears move from side to side.  
"Of course."  
She smiled and hugged him again.  
"Okay remember to hurry so we can get home in time for dinner you know what happened last time we were late."  
Minato laughed and started to head back towards the Hokage tower giving Tsukiko a backhanded wave. Tsukiko ran into the Uchiha house and opened Itachi's bedroom door.  
"ITACHI! COME ON WAKE UP!"  
Itachi continued to lay there unmoving. Tsukiko stood in the middle of his room arms crossed and a mischievous look on her face. Tsukiko jumped onto the bed. Itachi bolted up right and instinctively swung his arm around slamming it into the side of Tsukiko's face. Tsukiko rolled off of Itachi and down to the floor landing hard on her side.  
"OWWWWWW!"  
Tsukiko sat up and crossed her arms. Itachi sat up and laughed.  
"Sorry."  
"Never mind breakfast is almost ready your mom told me to wake you up."  
Tsukiko then walked back out of the room while Itachi got ready. She sat down at the table and waited.  
"Ah Tsukiko is Itachi awake?"  
"Yup he's awake!"  
Itachi then came in and sat down next to Tsukiko. Itachi's father walked in and sat down across from them. Itachi mother finally came in with four plates of Tamagoyaki and set them down on the table.  
"Thank you!"  
"You're welcome Tsukiko."  
After they ate Itachi's father lead them out to do some training. Fugaku had them both work on the fireball jutsu. Itachi got the hang of it almost instantly while Tsukiko struggled.  
"Grrrr FIREBALL JUTSU!"  
the only fire that came out was weak and disappeared within a few seconds.  
The edges of her mouth were burnt and she was getting tired. She looked over at Fugaku who had a disappointed look. Tsukiko looked to the side head bent ears laid back. She hated it when she couldn't do the jutsu right. Every time she got it wrong he would look at her like that.  
"I think that's enough for today. We should start going back to the house...I'm sure that lord Hokage will be coming to pick you up soon."  
Tsukiko and Itachi nodded. When they got back Minato was waiting there for her.  
"Father!"  
Tsukiko ran to him jumping up to give him a hug.  
"Hey. You ready to go home?"  
"Yea hold on."  
Tsukiko ran back over to Itachi giving him a hug.  
"See you tomorrow!"  
"Okay."  
They got back home and went straight to the table.  
"Tsukiko go and see if you mother needs any help."  
"Okay."

Two years later

"Itachi are you in position?"  
"Yes are we ready?"  
"Yea on the count of three."  
"Right."  
"One... two... three!"  
The two shinobi jumped down onto their opponents. Tsukiko's opponent pulled out a kunai and blocked her attacks as she lashed out again and again.  
She placed her hands on the man's shoulders and pushed herself into the air. She was upside down moving her hands to perform a jutsu.  
"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"  
a ball of fire was sent to her opponent who evaded the attack. The man started clapping.  
"Well done Tsukiko."  
"Thank you Fugaku sir."  
She looked over as Itachi finished his spar with her father.  
They all stopped as they heard a big commotion form on the opposite side of the village. They all took off to see what was going on. They could see it from where they stood. An enormous orange fox terrorizing the village.  
"The nine tailed fox demon."  
The village was in chaos as all of the shinobi were at the scene to try and stop the monster. They all spent hours trying to fight back. Many of the leaf's shinobi were dead and even more wounded. Tsukiko was with her father fighting the beast herself. She was exhausted and wounded. The nine tails had attacked and she just barley evaded her arm catching the worst of it. She was knelt down behind her father. She was only eight years old but she held her ground against the beast with not one ounce of fear in her eyes. Her father turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, his expression unreadable.  
"Tsukiko stand back I'm about to do a summoning."  
"Alright. Whatever you're planning just be careful father."  
"I will."  
Minato summoned a giant toad and was standing on top of it. Tsukiko ran back trying to find someone. She found Itachi and jumped down next to him.  
"How are you holding up?"  
"Okay for now how about you?"  
"I'm good."  
"You're bleeding."  
"Just a scratch."  
Itachi gave her a look.  
"You're lying."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Where is the hokage?"  
"I'm not sure but he promised me he'd be careful."  
"I believe that as much as I believe that you're okay."  
"Me too but I have no choice but to trust him. Careful or not he's going to do what he needs to do."  
"Such is the role of the hokage."  
Tsukiko nodded. It was very hard to remember that they were only eight years old sometimes. She had trained hard alongside the Uchiha, her best friend.  
"I'm going to go find Kakashi sensei."  
"Be careful."  
"Come one remember who you're talking to."  
Itachi walked up to her and wrapped his arms around putting his hands on her back and pulling her close. Then he whispered, "Tsukiko please. I don't want you to die here. This nine tails is stronger than the both of us you've already gotten yourself hurt just be careful... for me."  
Tsukiko hugged him tightly resting the side of her head against his.  
"I won't die Itachi I promise. You have to promise me the same. I-I... you're my best friend Itachi I don't know what I'd do without you."  
Tsukiko pulled away and headed for the trees. No matter what happened she was determined to live. That was the first time she had ever seen Itachi look so worried. She cared about her comrade so much she didn't think she would be able to bear it if he died today. Again she found herself thinking about how hard it was to remember that they were only eight.  
She flew through the trees searching for Kakashi. He should be on the complete other side of the battlefield. She had her back to the nine tails. Heading further and further away when she heard a huge crash.

MasamuneUchiha_ hey thanks to all who took the time to read this! The first three chapters are going to be around this length mainly because I'm only focusing on Specific events throughout their childhood and everything leading up to the Uchiha massacre. After the Uchiha massacre the story will lengthen out and my chapter will get longer since I'll be focusing more on what's going on from a day to day basis instead of certain events throughout the years so bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

"FATHER!"  
Tsukiko took off racing for her father. When she arrived there were three people: her father, her mother, and a small child who she knew was her baby brother.  
"Mother! Father!"  
She fell to her knees next to her father tears streaming down her face.  
"Tsu-Tsukiko."  
She looked at her father who was looking up at her.  
"You can't do this!"  
"Do what." He asked pain, love, and a deep sadness in his blue eyes as if he knew exactly what she meant.  
"You can't die! You promised me that you wouldn't leave me! You can't!"  
There were tears coming from the corners of his eyes. The brightness that she was soo used to seeing was dulling with every passing moment. She knew he was dying she could see it, and she could feel it, but... She couldn't believe it.  
"I'm very sorry. Tsukiko...protect N-Naruto. You're all he has now. Remember that your mother and I love you both."  
"FATHER! PLEASE NO!"  
Minato's eyes closed and a smile formed on his face. Tsukiko's head fell to his chest. She stayed there sobbing until she heard her baby brother cry. She shuffled over and picked him up holding him close.  
"It's just us now little brother."  
The boy had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as their father. This was Naruto the son of the fourth hokage and the only remaining family Tsukiko had left. Tsukiko's tears still flowed down her cheeks but she remained quiet as she sat there with her baby brother in her lap. She cradled her brother to try and stop his crying while also fighting her own tears. Naruto's tiny hand reached out to their parents as if he knew what was going on. Tsukiko look then at her mother. Tsukiko's eyes followed a strand of her long red hair up to her face, and like her father she had died smiling. She felt a familiar and comforting presence behind her.  
"Tsukiko..."  
Itachi knelt down next to her his hand on her shoulder.  
"Who killed them?"  
"Who else the nine tailed fox."  
"No look. The nine tails wouldn't have been able to make wounds like that there are too small compared to him. Whoever killed them used kunai knife."  
Tsukiko looked to see what he was talking about and saw that the wounds were definitely from a kunai.  
"Tsukiko are you alright?"  
Tsukiko shook her head.  
"No I'm not but I will be. At least they managed to save Naruto."  
"Naruto?"  
It was then that Itachi noticed the child in her arms.  
"So this is the son of the fourth Hokage? I don't know if I should say his timing was terrible or perfect."  
"He looks just like Minato."  
They turned around to see the third Hokage standing there.  
"He really does look just like him."  
Tsukiko stood up and handed Naruto to the old man.  
"Itachi help me bring my parents back to the village."  
Itachi nodded. Tsukiko lifted her father into her arms and Itachi had her mother. The three made their way back to the village preparing themselves to give the village even more despair. They were crowded by shinobi as they passed into the village gates. The village people were devastated. Many were wounded there were also many dead. Almost every face was stained with tears. And for the millionth time today Tsukiko was trying to believe she was really only eight years old.

Chapter 2.

Five years later

"Naruto come on wake up! Naruto you're going to make me late now wake up!"  
There was a knock on the door and Tsukiko opened it.  
"Tsukiko are you ready?"  
It was Itachi her best friend and her comrade. He was dressed in his ANBU gear just as she was completely ready for the mission they had been assigned the night before.  
"No Naruto refuses to get up!"  
Itachi laughed walking into the room.  
"I have an idea."  
Itachi walked into Naruto's room and around to the side of his bed. Itachi leaned down and whispered, "Naruto I have a coupon for free ramen."  
Naruto bolted up in his bed eyes wide.  
"FREE RAMEN!"  
Tsukiko bursted out laughing. Her five year old little brother was such a goof. Naruto reminded her a lot of when she was five. Tsukiko frowned a little. It was only eight years ago but it felt like soo much longer. She shook her thoughts aside and smiled down at her little brother.  
"Yea so if you hurry up and get dressed we can grab lunch before we leave."  
Itachi and Tsukiko left his room and as soon as they sat down on the couch Naruto flung the door open.  
"Alright let's go!"  
Tsukiko shook her head and they started to walk down to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and Itachi was looking at her from the side the entire way there. They took their seats and Itachi handed Mr. Ichiraku three ramen coupons.  
They ate quickly and dropped off Naruto at the Uchiha house since Itachi's parents agreed to watch Naruto while Tsukiko was away.  
"Thanks a lot for watching Naruto I really appreciate it."  
Mikoto smiled and gave Tsukiko a hug.  
"You and Naruto are practically family to us it's no problem at all. I want the two of you to be careful on you mission alright."  
"Of course! See you when we get back."  
Tsukiko waved goodbye and then she was off, Itachi at her side.  
"Lord Hokage said we were dealing with two S-rank criminals. This is definitely going to be one of our more challenging missions."  
Itachi nodded.  
"Yea we're going to have to be extremely careful."  
They flew through the trees easily and quietly. Tsukiko looked over to see her partner lost in thought. 'That's not like him' she thought puzzled. Itachi was usually quiet but never this quiet. The look on his face made it obvious that he was thinking hard but the barley noticeable curve to his lips made it seem as if the subject of his thoughts was a good one. Tsukiko just grinned not wanting to pull him from whatever thoughts has consumed his mind. As long as he was smiling she knew there was nothing to worry about.

************************************************

Itachi was barley paying attention to what he was doing. He was aware that he was on a mission and he was aware that he was moving swiftly through the trees with Tsukiko on his right. He had but one thing on his mind at the moment. All of his thoughts had seemed centered around the blue haired wolf girl at his side. He had begun to really take notice of the little details. Before he would have just described her hair as long and blue but now he started paying more attention to how long and how blue. Her hair was always kept up in a ponytail but the tip of the ponytail ended at her lower back. Her hair was a bright blue just like her eyes and just like the fourth Hokage's. He was suddenly aware of those bright blue eyes looking at him. Her also bright blue eyebrows were bunched together in thought. Her expression changed and a content smile formed on her face and her wolf demon ears flicked. The fact that she was a wolf demon didn't bother him at all. He liked the way he could always tell her mood based on her ears and her tail. Itachi paused on the next tree branch as he realized something. The whole time he had been thinking about her and how she looked and realized that he thought she was pretty cute.  
"Itachi? Something wrong?"  
Tsukiko's hand was waving in his face.  
"Huh? Oh nothing I was just distracted is all." He assured smiling.  
He hadn't expected his thoughts to make him stop like that. He laughed quietly to himself as they continued on. After a few hours they arrived at the village they were told to search. The hidden leaf had gotten a report that a couple of S-class criminals were spotted in a village on the outskirts of the land of fire.  
"Alright you take the west side of town I'll go east we meet back here at midnight."  
Tsukiko nodded.  
"Sounds good to me."  
They split up and Itachi took his time searching every ally and street. He looked in all of the stores and cafes and asked the villagers if they knew anything. He asked one man for the time and realized that he needed to meet back up with Tsukiko. He made his way back to the place he had left her and she was nowhere in sight.  
"Tsukiko?" He called.  
He heard a crash down on of the streets and ran to see what happened. He turned the corner to find a man on the ground with his arm held behind him a kunai at his neck. Tsukiko was the one holding the kunai looking slightly caught off guard.  
"Tsukiko what happened?"  
She stood up and let the man go. He crawled over to the wall and look at Tsukiko with wide and frightened eyes.  
"He's no S-rank criminal thankfully for him but if he ever tries to jump me again we'll have problems." She growled.  
She took a step toward the thug still growling.  
"You got that?" She asked with a threat.  
The nodded his head and Tsukiko walked away. Itachi walked with her and they headed to one of the inns to find a place to sleep.  
"So did you find anything?" Tsukiko asked.  
"No. I didn't find anything and none of the villagers have seen anything either. Did you find anything?"  
She shook her head.  
"No. Do you think it's just a false alarm I can't pick up and sent trails nor do I sense any kind of chakra signature that would belong to an S-rank?"  
"Yea I do think it's a false alarm but for now we need to get some sleep. We'll check one more time tomorrow morning and then head back."  
She nodded. He could see very clearly that she was tired.  
Itachi waited at the front desk of the inn until a man came around.  
"Can I help you?"  
"We need to rooms for the night." Itachi said simply.  
The man looked through a notebook and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry but I only have one room available."  
"That's fine we'll take it."  
Itachi handed the man money and he got a room key in return. Tsukiko followed him up to the room and Itachi opened the door and closed it as soon as she was in.  
"Here Tsukiko you can have the bed I'll take the floor."  
Tsukiko flopped down on the bed and rolled to one side. After a minute she sat up and patted the other side of the bed.  
"The beds big enough you don't have to sleep on the floor come on."  
Itachi hesitated not sure how to respond.  
"Come on Itachi if you sleep on the floor I'll have to listen to you complain about it on the way home."  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him down. Itachi laughed and gave up.  
"Alright fine." Tsukiko pulled the covers up to her shoulders and fell asleep within five minutes. Itachi laid on top of the blankets staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't seem to get to sleep is eyes never stayed open for long. Itachi felt Tsukiko turn; now facing him. She was always the first one to fall asleep. Every mission they had ever been on it was always the same. She looked peaceful and calm. She wasn't restless and hyper like she was for most of the day. She was still and quiet the exact opposite of her usual self. After a few hours of just laying there Itachi finally fell asleep. When the morning came Itachi was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly adjusting them to the light. He was about to get up when he noticed that his chest felt heavy. Itachi blinked, his eyes shifted down to see a blue haired wolf girl asleep on his chest. He could feel his cheeks turning red. He woke up to his best friend laying on his chest. Itachi didn't know what to think or what to do.

One year later.

Tsukiko was waiting for Naruto as he got dressed. Today would be his first day at the Konoha ninja academy and he was definitely excited. He came into the kitchen wearing his orange jacket and orange pants with his green goggles on top of his head.  
"Are you really wearing those things?" She asked in reference to the goggles.  
"Yea why?"  
Tsukiko giggled.  
"No reason."  
Tsukiko put a bowl of ramen in front of him which he wolfed down.  
"You're gonna kill yourself eating ramen I swear."  
Naruto just laughed.  
"Hey Naruto I've got something for you." Tsukiko said with a big grin. She set a small rectangular wooden box on the table. Naruto took the top off of the box to see a kunai knife. He took it out of the box to look at it noticing differences between it and other kunai. The steel was white and it felt warm to the touch instead of the normal cool black steel. The warmth of the kunai tickled his hand and it felt almost like it was alive. Attached to the bottom loop of the kunai was bright blue fur. He also noticed a bright blue design carved into the white steel. The design was of a wolf howling up at the moon.  
"It's different than other kunai sis?"  
"That's because it is. This kunai is made up of all demon components: the steel is demonic metal which is why it's warm. The demonic energy in the metal lets off heat. Then you have the blue wolf design which is a mixture of pure demon energy and wolf demon blood. This kunai's blade is sharper than any other kunai and it will never get dull. Finally the last part is a personal touch, the blue fur at the bottom is my own and it will allow you to communicate with me whenever you need me. As long as the kunai is in your hand all you have to do is think about me and you'll then be able to communicate with me through thought."  
Naruto stared at the kunai eyes wide.  
"Thanks sis!"  
Tsukiko gave him a hug and ruffled his blonde hair.  
"Your welcome dork now come or we'll be late for your orientation."  
Naruto put the kunai in his weapons pouch and ran out the door.  
"NARUTO WAIT FOR ME!"  
Tsukiko ran out after him muttering.  
When they reached the academy Naruto went to join the group of kids finding Sasuke immediately Tsukiko followed picking Sasuke up from behind.  
"Hey put me down!" Sasuke yelled turning his head to see who had picked him up.  
"Oh calm down Sasuke."  
Tsukiko put him down and handed him a rectangular wooden box.  
"This is for you Sasuke." Tsukiko said as he took the top off of the box.  
"It's a kunai but there's something different about it."  
Naruto then pulled his out waving it in Sasuke's face.  
"Yea there made out of demon metal aren't they awesome!"  
"What this I hear about demon metal?" Itachi said walking over to his little brother.  
Sasuke and Naruto held up their white and dark red kunai to show Itachi.  
Itachi looked at Tsukiko knowing demon weapons could only come from one person.  
"There kunai made of demon metal so they'll never dull and whenever they need me they can use the kunai to communicate with me."  
Itachi nodded.  
"I see."  
Tsukiko knelt down in front of the two boys.  
"Now the two of you know we can't stay for the whole day. Naruto as soon as you guys are done here head back with Sasuke."  
They two young boys nodded in disappointment.  
"It sucks that you have an ANBU mission today." Naruto grumbled. Tsukiko gave both Naruto and Sasuke a hug.  
"Yes it sucks but we'll be back in a couple days and you can tell me all about your first few days okay?"  
Naruto and Sasuke nodded.  
"Well Itachi are you ready to go?"  
"Yes."  
Tsukiko turned to Naruto and Sasuke one last time.  
"Behave for Mr. & Mrs. Uchiha okay Naruto."  
The little blonde rolled his bright blue eyes. Tsukiko giggled.  
"Come on Tsuki I always behave." Naruto said sarcastically.  
Tsukiko rolled her eyes and followed Itachi out of the village.  
"Do you think we might actually get some fighting done this time around?"  
"I don't know."

MasamuneUchiha_ Thanks again to everyone who has read this I really appreciate reviews. I wanna know what you guys think Good, Bad, somewhere in between? I like knowing that your reading it but I want to know why you keep reading if ya know what I mean. So give me some feedback.


End file.
